Arina Nisita
Arina Nisita is the Elemental Master of Shaidosta on Volaria. As a child, she fled from her mother's Shaidostan government, living in Entela. She acted as a scout and researcher until her ascension, at which point she fought multiple wars and eventually found her way home. She deposed the previous Shaidostan Master and without anyone to replace her, the citizens of the city pushed her to take the role. Arina is a descendant of Shaidosta's First Master and has access to her Sever Reality spell. History Early Life Arina was a single child born to Icilica Nisita and an unknown father in Shaidosta. She was raised to one day be capable of taking over as Shaidosta's Elemental Master, which lead to her being presented with many tutors and instructors throughout her life. Among these was Vedasei, who was entrusted with non-specific studies through her entire early life to ensure she had the same fluency with his Ancient Volarian as with her mother's Volarian Common. During her combat training, Arina became friends with Sylvares Valerna, another assassin-in-training that was being pushed to become one of Shaidosta's evanesciers. Noticing that being around Sylvares improved Arina's learning, Icilica had her classes moved to coincide with Arina's as much as possible. As Arina grew up, her mother started sending her to fulfill assassination tasks, which Arina fulfilled each and every time for the next two years. After fulfilling an order to kill an unarmed woman in front of her children, Arina began to hold doubts about her city's government, and she looked for ways to stand against her mother without taking a firm stance against her. Life in Entela In early 364 VY (65 PM), Arina fled Shaidosta, fearing for her life and those of people she associated with. She arrived in Entela days later, meeting and befriending its current First Advisor, Sara Aliri, and the young Seiva Zeni. She was offered classes in Entela, and given a position of "official friend" by the First Advisor to provide her with enough money for food and recreation, but she chose to reside in a grove that was a half-hour walk outside the city. While she lived in Entela, she took on the name Arina Blue, to avoid people finding out about her previous life in Shaidosta. In the second week of her new life, Arina found Fulmen Delcarlo unconscious and bleeding in her home. She applied her knowledge of first aid to help him begin to heal, and brought him to Entela the next day. She quickly befriended and and eventually united with him. In Month 5, a thief in Entela attempted to steal one of Fulmen's projects while Arina was staying overnight with him. She chased the thief into Entela's core, where she threatened to kill him if he didn't surrender himself to Entela. As she started channeling Sever Reality, Sara located the two and disabled her, preventing her from revealing her lineage to the rest of Entela. After the thief was captured, Arina confessed to Fulmen in private that she was originally from Shaidosta, and Fulmen confessed to both Arina and Sara that he was originally from Virilin. Midway through 364 VY, Arina started to look into the new alliance between Oscura, Shaidosta, and Litara, expecting that nothing good could come from an alliance involving Shaidosta. She aided Sara in building an alliance with Tirena, being given an official Entelan citizenship by Master Elega despite her previous life, removing the need for secrecy. After two weeks of Arina gathering information from the cities in the Oscuran Alliance, she was declared an official enemy of the Oscuran Alliance. At the same time, she was officially granted access to Entela's arsenal for any work done outside of Entela. In early Month 8 of 364 VY while Arina was teaching Seiva a spell, Entelan enforcers attempted to arrest Arina, Sara, and Seiva for treason against Entela, interacting with Shaidosta's government. Master Elega eventually arrived to order enforcement to stand down, saying that the three were well-trusted allies and citizens of Entela and should not be arrested for possibly unbroken laws. On Day 17 of Month 8, Arina found vital resources to Entela, realizing that the Oscuran Alliance wanted to perform a ritual that would destabilize the plane as a whole, and that Entela needed to stop it from doing so. The same day, as she sent her research to Sara, Revela Ylerne attacked her, igniting her planeswalker's spark and sending her to Linela. Linelan Interplanetary Enforcement Unit As Arina awoke two weeks later, she found that she was bound to a table beneath a Linelan government building and missing her transceiver. She was released by the vampire Animara Vectis, moments before one of the government officials arrived to restrain her. Arina stood at a standoff against the official until he explained that they were studying her and the strangeness of her Volarian body. Hearing her demands to be released, the government's leader, Lerisa Evinil, arrived and allowed Arina to leave, on the condition that she helped them with a problem. Lerisa enlisted Arina into the Linelan Interplanetary Enforcement Unit, a group of planeswalkers intended to restrict interplanar Linelan citizens. Arina was given the task of locating a Telenian artifact in the continent of Alenil to protect the government's structures, and her transceiver was held by the Linelan Government as collateral to ensure she completed her task. Arina traveled across Linela to the desert continent, where she was stopped by a rogue government attempting to overthrow the main Telenian government. She helped the Telenian government make a deal to officially give Alenil their own government in exchange for the artifact that Alenil had. She returned to Telenia successfully, where she was given her transceiver back and an official identification as a Linelan agent. The Lahessi of Medranos In 366 VY (67 PM), Arina came to the plane of Medranos, a world with no humans and no concept of ice. She was conscripted to assist with a rising horde of nearly infinite beings known as Lahessi. Her assistance helped briefly, but it became clear that there was nothing she could do, and she was instructed to flee. During the battles, Arina dueled Sal'Thamek, failing to kill him but believing she had. Lost Arina spent the next two years wandering the planes, trying with all her might to find her way back to Volaria. She took up temporary residence on Ravnica, where she got permission from the Guildpact to observe the people of Ravnica. She struggled to find food, occasionally getting some small-time work to pay for a week's dinners. On Day 11 of Month 4 in 367 VY, Arina met a merchant from Leritha that pointed her home. During her travel, Arina stepped onto Intera, collapsing into its dimensional anchor. The Interan Phyrexians When Arina landed on Intera, she became trapped under its dimensional anchor, unable to planeswalk or access the aether in any way. For Arina, this meant that she could not cast any large spells or a large number of smaller ones, and that any resources her body used were permanent. Her Volarian body relied on aether to stay alive, which was temporarily kept under control with a small number of supplies she had with her, but as the months ticked on and she took more injuries, she became slower, more scarred, and with less ability to do anything. Arina was drafted by Intera's commander Reliya to fight a war against a collection of beings they knew as Interlopers, robotic enemies produced en masse by facilities across the world. She was informed that the dimensional anchor would stay in place until the Interloper threat had been neutralized. Arina bore resemblance to an avatar of the god Orindae that the Interans believe in, so Arina was chosen to lead the Interans into battle. She fought for three years, pushing herself with the help from other spellcasters' energies, but without accomplishing anything. In Month 4 of 370 VY, Arina was saved by Fulmen's arrival on the battlefield, when she was heavily injured by an Interloper attack. Fulmen brought with him the reason the dimensional anchor was in place: The Interloper army was corrupted by Phyrexian oil. He also brought Arina a renewed sense of hope and a collection of vials of aether to help Arina recover her abilities. Within two months, the two had the Interan Phyrexians in their home and moved to dispatch them. During the final attack, Arina met a planeswalker named Marina Selenia who had previously been a close friend of Fulmen. After a short conversation about the state of affairs, Fulmen arrived, and Marina started to attack him. Arina stepped between the two, threatened Marina, and made her surrender. Marina asked for Arina to execute her, and Arina agreed without hesitation. Finally, Arina struck down the last of Interan Phyrexia's commanders, and the Interloper threat ceased to exist. When she and Fulmen returned to the outpost, they were commended with a week-long celebration that would be celebrated every year in case they ever wished to return. Battle Boards After Intera, Fulmen lead Arina to the Arena, a place where she could study and duel to her heart's content, without fear of permanent harm or death. She and Fulmen shared a house for a small amount of time there while they prepared to have a child. Arina took frequent visits to Volaria, the first of which happened immediately to meet up with Sara and Seiva after such a long time. Fulmen and Arina left the Arena after less than a year, to have Hannah Delcarlo-Nisita on Day 3 of Month 1, 371 VY. Motherhood During the next seven years, Arina acted as a mother for her daughter. She stayed at home in Entela, studying ancient writing and philosophy, unless she was needed for Linelan government work. When the LIEU disbanded in 373 VY, she would occasionally travel across the multiverse to find new and interesting foods for the family to try, and would prepare it herself in her own style. As Hannah grew up, Arina spent more and more time away, doing research on other planes to assist the growth of the Eternity Project for Interplanar Cooperation. Battle Boards, Take 2 In early 381 VY, three days after Hannah's birthday, Arina went to the Arena again to study the people that frequented it, setting up a small shack to live in for the time. She spent three months away without returning home. After those three months, Aylin arrived with an offer of work, to assassinate the well-known interplanar threat Kirino Oblay. Arina accepted, but only a few days later, Hannah arrived on her doorstep alongside Fulmen. She was assigned to set up an aether tunnel and oscillator on the Arena to that future Entelan researchers could arrive and leave as they pleased. Arina successfully struck down Kirino with Sever Reality, and she returned to doing her research work while looking after Hannah. Hannah worked herself too hard and became aether exhausted, prompting Arina to look more after her. After the following battle against Okus, Arina helped expedite Hannah's departure. Arina briefly defended the Entelan outpost from the Tshosiech demesnes, and left when Karina suggested that Hannah was suffering from the amount of time that Arina was away. Heiress vs Usurper In 382 VY, Arina received word from Karina that Hannah had gone missing. She attempted to contact Hannah, and was met with a conversation with Sylvares Valerna that explained Hannah had been kidnapped. She rushed to Shaidosta, reluctantly taking Karina with her, to engage Sylvares. Arina obtained help from the Shaidostan Resistance, who would serve as distractions for the city's assassins. She dueled Sylvares late in the night, lost, and was saved when Hannah arrived to the fight. With no one to take over for the fallen Master Sylvares, Arina took over as the Master of Shaidosta and instantly announced a First Advisor in case something happened to her. The Extraction Project During the Entelan Extraction Project in 386 VY, Arina offered her assistance to Sara when the Entelan outpost was attacked. She defended against the Saroan Ranged Forces, against which she lost few troops and took many attackers prisoner. However, out of her control, Fulmen was killed by a Spellbane Operative. She isolated herself from Sara and Hannah as much as she could without hurting herself, spending most time focusing herself on Shaidosta. Spells and Equipment Arina is a Volarian spellcaster. She relies on access to aether to be able to cast spells, but can use her own internal energy to cast small spells infrequently. Power Scripts Arina is a descendant of three of Volaria's First Masters: Shaido, Litar, and Ental. Arina has access to Shaido's Sever Reality and Litar's Sovereign Stasis. Sever Reality (Ice Magic - Lethal) Sever Reality is an assassin's spell that strips away the target's soul. The soul is taken, disabled, and functionally destroyed, except for the eternity of pain the soul is caused. Sever Reality uses a bladed weapon as a channel, and will seek the closest soul in the body it connects to. It does not function against most elementals, constructs, or otherwise soulless beings. Sovereign Stasis (Air Magic - Temporal) Sovereign Stasis is a localized time spell that causes one target and all objects in their possession to be removed from time. In the state of being removed from time, objects can interact with it, and it will process any information given to it once it returns to time, but it cannot move, voluntarily or not. If a being under Sovereign Stasis is injured (for example, being stabbed), the wound will become apparent once the being is removed from Stasis. Smaller Spells Arina is a talented cryomancer and a trained assassin of Shaidosta. * Frost Shards (Ice Magic - Lethal) - Arina generates four large darts of ice that hover around her. She can manipulate them with her cryomancy at will. She can also generate only one shard and send it immediately as a projectile. * Ice Wall (Ice Magic - Defensive) - Arina creates a large wall from ice that will temporarily resist elemental attacks. * General Ice Magic - Arina is skilled with the use of cold in magic, such that she wrote an entire book about using it in and out of combat. Other common uses include climate control and refrigeration. * Levitation (Air Magic - Evasive) - Arina lifts herself or other people into the air. * Telekinesis (Air Magic) - Arina pulls an object towards her or lightly lifts it into the air. She commonly uses this to draw her weapon, but it serves other purposes as well. * Slow Fall (Air Magic - Evasive) - Arina slows her fall slightly, allowing her to perform acrobatics she would normally be incapable of. * Knockback (Air Magic) - Arina pushed back against someone, sending them off their feet. Equipment * Entelan Transceiver - A bracer device that connects to Entela's systems and other transceivers. Arina stores stories, pictures, and conversations in it. She places higher importance on it than any other object, only slightly below her own life. * Scale Visor - An Interan scouter that lets Arina analyze materials and highlight objects or beings fitting a description. She used it on Intera to track Phyrexian movements and uses it occasionally to isolate other enemies. * Mark 4 Ionizer - An energy weapon from Linela that charges a high-energy radiation bolt. It has six long-charge shots before it has to be loaded with a new energy cell. Arina only carried it when performing work for the Linelan Interplanetary Enforcement Unit until the LIEU was disbanded. * Mindmelder - An arilite rapier from Linela that grants Arina the ability to see leylines and the way they change over time. On Linela, it was key to understanding exactly what had happened to Linela's timeline. Arina can cause Mindmelder to change shape from a rapier to a dagger if she needs to. Internal Overflow Error As a Volarian, Arina relies on internal elemental energy and aether to survive. Her body relies on aether to function, including to breathe, think, and feel. Arina's body lacks the ability to produce Light energy, and it produces far too much Darkness and Ice energy. This was first called an "Internal Overflow Error" by Sara, and causes the following differences: * A below average internal body temperature. * Occasional but infrequent auto-immune attacks. These are usually countered by external sources of Light energy. * Inability to heal injuries without external energy sources. * Inability to reproduce without external energy sources. Visited Planes * Volaria * Linela * Intera * Rysela * Medranos * Ravnica * Virilin * Zendikar * Ixalan * Theros * Dominaria Category:Planeswalkers Category:Windyverse Category:Battle Boards